The subject matter disclosed herein relates to a solid feed pump and, more specifically, to a thermal management system for the solid feed pump.
A typical pump designed for dry solids, such as particulate matter, has a single continuous channel. For example, the pump may be a rotary pump that drives the solids along a circular path from an inlet to an outlet, while increasing the pressure of the solids. Unfortunately, the flow of solids at higher pressures and speeds may cause high heat generation in the pump in the outlet, solid feed guide, housing, and along the rotor.